2015
2015 The wasps attack Some time in february 2015, Nigel met a bird named "vespula". vespula was the leader of the "wasp" clan. Nigel was friends with her for a little while, but this didn't last long. vespula started trying to kill nigel, calling him a traitor for no reason. vespula also had 2 followers named "Malicafrons and Polesties". The two were often sent to try and kill Nigel but always ended up failing. Nigel also found out that someone named Dominula, who was once his friend, was one of vespulas loyal spies. Nigel hated dominula for this, and would often try to kill her. One day Malicafrons and Polesties had followed Nigel to Hillscape 5. Nigel had been hanging out with his friend Cyborus when this happened. They got into an argument, Nigel trying to convince the two that Vespula was only using them. They refused to listen to him, so eventually Nigel killed malicafrons with a fly swatter. He then told polesties that he killed the entire wasp clan with a power washer to scare her, and terrified, she ran away. Nigel found Vespula a few days later looking for them, and told her what he had done. She refused to believe him, but eventually gave up looking after a week. Nigel tried to be friends with vespula, telling her that there was no point in fighting, but she refused, telling him it was "meant to be" and that they would always be enemies. After a few days vespula disappeared, seemingly gone, but Nigel then found her and a few other wasps role playing as fish. Nigel killed her after this. In may someone kept ruining pages on the Flab3 wiki, often deleting stuff or changing things. Nigel eventually found out that it was the wasps, for they had told himNigel's message to EnderoftheEnd on May 30th when the wasps continued editing pages and ruining stuff on the wikia. they would replace whole pages with things like "we hate you" or "this is crap". OK THIS IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROLL, PEOPLE KEEP EDITING STUFF AND IT GETTING ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ OH, WHY CANT U JUST BAN HIM??? AND IF HE EDITS MY PAGE HES SO F**KING DEAD! ≈•≈LORD SHEN≈•≈ The problem has already been addressed and the editor responsible has been banned since quite a bit ago, so I'll ask you to calm down, please. ~Aquila Ender never found out that it really was the wasps. if she only knew. they "wouldn't only attack him on Flab3. kapro the stalker In March - May Nigel was being harassed by kaprosuchus and Blackwolfking who had been told by Cherie to kill him. Kapro would often follow AUC and Nigel everywhere. One time they were at Snowscape 6 or 7 and Kapro came on and started killing them emideatly. Nigel and AUC fled to hills cape5, where Kapro followed them, actually beating them in getting there. He wouldn't leave until they left. march 30 Nigel warning AUC about kapro on march 30: "oh and even better, that guy who was chasing us a few days ago? i think the name begins with a k. well he is now following me around and not stopping. hes trying to make me leave. well, i am fed up with this so i am NOT playing for a good week. " and he banned me from lif... and then on march 31: oh thats why u wernt on? oh well. i'm going on now, because me and my friends forgave each other, but i still gotta be careful of this hacker guy(the one who chased us) because he wants to make flab3 hell for me untill i leave, he even followed me for 3 hours... yes, when ever i went on, he found me?? idk, some kind of hack lets him know where u are.... oh and when hes not on, he sends blackwolfking to piss me off.... april 1 Kapro had also been following Nigel everywhere even to different games, And cherie had been spreading rumors as usual. Nigel and AUC's conversation about Kapro's stalking on Flab3 over the Glitches on Flab3 wiki: (april 1)Nigel: well, i tried going on but the hacker guy found me again.. its weird. i was talking to someone,said his name and he came??? its like he has some kind of tracker or somthing because he can find me, HE EVEN FOUND ME WHEN I WENT TO LIF????, HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT I WENT TO LIF????? oh, and then i went to butterfly game, AND HE EVEN FOUND ME THERE??? I WAS ON FOR 5 MINS AND HE FOUND ME, I'M LEAVING. i might go on later.. idk.. everyone on the game is out to kill me, thanks to cherie(aka marie or bluebird)..... well, see you later.. april 2 AUC: OH MY FUC.KING GOD!!! HOW THE HELL DID HE TRACK YOU TO LIF, LET ALONE THE BUTTERFLY GAME!!!!!!! Nigel same day : thats what i'm trying to find out....... and, i went on with a different name on flab3, and saw him going to every room. hes already made my friend leave............... oh, and right now i'm using the name evil bird with no fancy letters. i might use fancy letters. banned on april 16 blackwolfking seemingly banned AUC and Nigel on kapros orders. Blackwolfking had been threatening to ban AUC and Nigel if they didn't leave(kapro had stopped and told BWK to make sure they left), but, seen as banning wasn't even a part of the game, The two would just laugh at this often mocking him. But one day Auc and Nigel couldn't get on the games multi player. for Nigel it first started with Lif, after the two had started going on there instead of Flab3(to get away from BWK and Kapro) the games multi player wouldn't work. it also happened to AUC. After a few days, this then happened on Fly like a bird 3. after they went back to that game and tried to talk. They could get on the single player but not multiplayer, they could get on multi player for 2 seconds then a message would pop up saying "Error". at first the two dismissed it as Gamevial's updating but then AUC went and asked a buch of his friends if they had the same problem(seen as if it was an update it would effect everyone). They didn't. They finally got back on after 2 - 3 days and Blackwolfking was there mocking them saying stuff like "how did you like the ban?". They still went sure if it was him or not, but they didn't trust him after that. . Nigels comment from the Glitches of flab3 wiki when they were first banned was: WELL, I NOW HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM AS I HAVE WITH LIF. I CANT PLAY FLAB3. I CAN GET ON FOR LIKE 2 SECONDS, THEN AS SOON AS I START FLYING, IT SAYS ERROR. I JUST HOPE THAT THE HACKERS DIDNT BAN ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF THEY DID. F__K THEM… A __HOLES! SO, NOW I CANT PLAY FLY LIKE A BIRD 3! THIS HAPPEND RIGHT AFTER BLACK WOLF SH*T TOLD ME HE WAS BANNING ME, FOR REAL THIS TIME. oh, and should we have a plan if they find this wiki? because a while ago someone was changing everything on the flab3 wiki. just a thought.(this was later found to be the wasps) and on april 17 he said: I DONT GET IT, NOW ALL THEY GAMES DONT WORK :( BUT THE WEIRD THING IS, I CAN GET ON(wait, i just said i cant :/) BUT AS SOON AS I START PLAYING MULTI PLAYER, IT SAYS ERROR. THIS DONT HAPPEN WITH SINGLE PLAYER. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???? THE ONLY GAME THAT WORKS IS THAT BUTERFLY CRAP, AND ALOT OF OTHER GAMES THAT I DONT PLAY! All while this was happening, Kapro found a better way to torture Nigel : Kill all of his friends and watch him beg you not to. Unfortunately, This was the time Ace bandit decided he would show his face again. Nigel was friends with him again, and the two would hand out together, seen as everyone els on the game seemed to hate ace. Kapros first had thought AUC would be a good target, but after finding they had been talking over the wiki, decided it wouldn't be any point killing him seen as he rarely was on the game. unfortunately this meant Ace was his second pick. So Kapro and Blackwolfking started to harass ace. They would follow him and Nigel around everywhere, not allowing them to talk. Nigel couldn't really do anything, seen as Blackwolfking was an immortal superpoo hacker, and Kapro was an invisible Noname. Eventually Ace had had enough and threaded to kill himself if they didn't stop (he was already doing stupid stuff like this be before - cutting himself, complaining about wanting to die, he would do this the entire time he was on flab3). Unfortunatly this time it wasn't a joke. Kapro and Blackwolf followed them to a snowscape one day and started harassing the two. Ace ended up leaving claiming he was "going to commit suicide that day". Nigel just thought he was doing that to be dramatic, and would be back the next day like he usually did, but he never returned. there were a few rumors around that ace had been sighted by a few people, but Nigel didn't see him. Nigel was the only one he really saw why ace left, so there were rumors that ace had gone crazy and whatnot(that were somewhat true). Nigel told people what happened but some believed him and some didn't. after this AUC and Nigel contuied to make the glitches of flab3 wiki and would often spam flab3. One day AUC said that his computer broke down and couldn't play anymore and disappeared for a while. After AUC was gone Nigel met a bird named Cyborus who he would often hang out with. mid 2015 some time in June - July 2015 Nigel had gone to cityscape 7 and say two birds(chloe and someone els) talking in colored writing. Nigel had seen this a few times before that month so he asked them how to do it. They eventually told him about the chat codes and how to use them. More and more people were finding out, and word about it was spreading fast. Soon almost everyone knew how to do it. Nigel also found out how to make the chat big and slanted. unfortunately people also found out how to use the chat codes as spam and yet again cityscape 1 was spammed nonstop. Some time in September Nigel met a bird named Thunder demon. Thunder taught Nigel how to lag the game with the size chat code. Lagging the game would back everyone depart at once. Thunder asked Nigel note o tell everyone, but as soon as he left Nigel told Alphaundercat and a few other people. In October 2015 AUC returned after he fixed his computer November Nigel and Silver Nigel meets Silver and her "abusive" parents pip and thunder. On November 6 Nigel went to industry 7 where he met someone named Pip(female) who he had seen before but not really talked to before. Pip for some reason was scolding someone named Silver, telling she would put her up for adoption if she didn't stop. Nigel made friends with Silver and the two went against pip, mocking her and making fun of her. Eventually Pip left and Nigel and Silver went to Hillscape 5 and talked a bit. After this the two decided to go check how pip was doing. When they got there they found Thunder demon was there too. Thunder was already mad at Nigel for he had gone and told his friends about the lag code when he promised not to. Thunder tried to get Silver back on their side but she refused. They decided to leave so Nigel and silver left and went to hillscape6 where Gamerz joined them. They told Gamerz about what Thunder and Pip had done to silver so Gamerz suggested they go back and kill the two. They went back and gamers and SIlver started killing Pip and Thunder while Nigel mocked the two calling them "abusive parents". Pip and Thunder finally left. ________________________ cherie's mad at nigel. again.. title says it all On November 25 2015 Nigel went to city1 where he met cherie again, he hadn't seen her for months and was happy to see her again. for some reason she kept ignoring him and didn't talk to him much. as usual there were people spamming a lot in city1(some one spamming about how they hated someone as usual and a noname counter spamming that person) so Nigel decided to show them some real spam and lagged the game(the lag makes everyone depart). Cherie ended up getting lagged out of the game due to Nigels lag spam and got pissed off at him. Cherie wouldn't talk to Nigel at all due to being mad about the lag. Later that night he went to hill5 and met gamers, boom and a few others. Nigel then somehow found out that Gamerz was in the Shadow Clan, a clan that is Nigels main enemie. Gamer was able to convince Nigel to be friends with him again, but Nigel still doesn't like the clan. Nigel then headed back to city1 where cherie was and tried to apologize. but Cherie said he had gone to far for lagging the game(wasn't even aimed at her.) Nigel decided to end this by lagging city1 for half an hour. constantly making cherie depart. She eventually left and Nigel headed to city7 where he met Dishyan. Dishyan was one of Nigel's friends(he knew him back when ace bandit was around).\ Later that Night Dishyan met Nigel and stayed with him at Hillscape 5 for a while. december - Shan, Rain and Gamerz the ghost gamer finds Nigel's friends and decides to have fun. this is also "be afraids", possibly angryswan, first appearants. On Decemer 8 Nigel went to snowscape 7 where he met his friends Shan and Rain. ghost was there harassing them so shen tried to stop it. Him rain and shan kept trying to go to different places but ghost would follow them everywhere. Nigel finally got the idea to change there names and go to hil5. ghost was tricked by this and left for a while.At Hill5 shen and rain met Bloodmoon, one of Nigels friends. Rain came up with the idea to start a group against hacking. They then found out that ghost was spying on the the whole time and said he would tell the shaddowclan(which would ultimately fail because the only person the SC was ghost..) about there plan. Ghost, Still mad that Nigel stopped him from killing rain and shan, told Nigel he would copy his name and make a idiot out of him. Bloodmoon,who was getting annoyed that everyone was ignoring him lagged the game, killing shan. Nigel and Ghost kept arguing for a while until Nigel finally left. Nigel went to tell his friends about ghosts plan, but meanwhile ghost decided to stop and not use Nigels name. When shen got back they forgave each other. ater he went to industry7 where he met thunder and lyo(i think thats her name). they were hanging out when bird named be afraid showed up and started obsessing over parasites.When nigel, thunder and lyo kept trying to talk, be afraid would keep spamming the chat about different parasites and how they were bad(weird, i know. welcome to flab3…). Be afraid eventually left after being mocked by nigel and thunder(he asked what parasites nigel knew so nigel told him he knew one right next to him and called be afraid "be afraidus stupidus"). After a while Be afraid returned cloning peoples names. after that he disappeared for a while then returned with the name "i live in fear" and wouldn't shut up about how he was afraid of everything. anything nigel did, be afraid would tell him not to, and that nigel would die. Thunder and lyo eventually got bored and left, so Nigel was left with be afraid. they kept arguing, Nigel trying to stop be afraid from being afraid of everything. Be afraid eventually left claiming he had to "lock down the doors" (of his house..? i guess?).later nigel found him with the name "i live in fear" again at city7. __________________________________________________________________________________ Nigel vs pristo Nigel fights a former wasp. (possibly angryswan or ariana?) on decemder 18, nigel went to island7 where he met ryuik, one of his friends and someone els named chisel. chisel kept killing nigel telling him to get out but he refused because ryuik was there. chisel finally left and ryuik explained that he was actually Fighter. then a bird named Pristobrycon , who Nigel already met the day before at hil5.( he would keep following nigel , kapro and bloodmoon everywhere(kept using names of different fish) and eventually they decided to torture it by killing it in different ways). he told nigel that he had to fight with him and that he would destroy him because of what he did yesterday!Nigel found it suspicious how similar pristo was to the "wasps", rpers that were nigels main enemies. the thing was that after nigel murdered the wasps(a while ago), the very next day they came back as fish. pristo kept saying he wasn't a wasp but nigel and him kept arguing. pristo decided to change his name and see how smart Nigel was(by using the latin name of fish). he first changed his name to cyprinuss to try and fool nigel(he thought nigel didn't know about fish) so nigel just looked up the name and found out what it was, dumbfounding cyprinuss. it then changed its name to thorichthy which nigel looked up too. after trying the names Labidochromis Micropterus Pseudotropheus imbellis macrostoma carassi and still not being able to trick Nigel, it gave up. Ryuik just stayed and watched. Nigel and pristo still kept arguing, pristo kept calling nigel a "dirty rat" and kept saying rude things about him, so nigel kept confusing him by saying things like "how nice of you" and "what a nice name!".Pristo, now mad at nigel, told him that he was always better then nigel, so nigel mocked him again saying he was "better off as sushi". Pristo then claimed nigel couldn't ever kill him(with rp), so nigel just chopped pristo up (in rp) and made sushi and fish chowder(just to mock him) and served it to foxy the pirate who was there. so pristo left again and came back as imbellis(again..),all while this was happening ryuik just sat and watched. Nigel finally had to leave, leaving ryuik and pristo. _______________________________________________________________________________________ 433 the strange bird Nigel meets a very strange bird who was "haunted". On december 21 - nigel went to hil5 where he met a bird named 433. 433 claimed that he was being haunted by a ghost. 433 met someone (name not known aka i forgot) who knew where he lived and his age. Nigel had met someone similar a few days before(a nonane who also said stuff like "nothing exist" and he didn't know who he was"). 433 also said that the person had said that he was a ghost and he was "inside of 433" and that "nothing exist"(very similar to what" be afraid would" say). A few minutes later Gamerz came to hill5. Nigel questioned gamer if he was the "ghost" and he said he was, even though it was obvious he was saying that for attention. Gamer Nigel and 433 kept talking about the "ghost" person but never found out who it was. one thing 433 said was that the ghost said he knew the Shadowclan. Gamerz started telling Nigel some of his own ghost stories, so Nigel told one of his. 433, getting bored, then left claiming he was going to look for the "real ghost". Nigel and Gamer then started arguing a bit over what was scarier, ghosts or shaddowpeople. Gamer said ghost because they can be invisible, but Nigel said that shadow people can paralyze you and make you feel nothing but fear. Nigel claimed that "ghosts just stare at you like people on drugs". After that Nigel and Gamerz went to City7 where nigel taught gamer how to get into a building as a seagull. King and Lyo lay loya then met them there. Nigel then left. Next page - 2016 january Category:Years